Legend Of Love Potion
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: When love potion is put in Hermione and Malfoy's pumpkin juice, they turn from rivals to lovebirds! But once it wares off they don't remember loving each other! However, Hermione gets pregnant! What will happen! REVIEW and read please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OK. Here's my very first Malfoy and Hermione fic! This one has a pretty good plot so I think you'll like it. REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!

Legend of Love Potion Chapter One 

That is NOT Pumpkin Juice!

It was a very late night at Hogwarts. Most of the students were in bed. It was 3:00 AM. Things were dark and silent in the castle.

But…three first year students were up, clowning around like fools, they were all boys. Two were in Huffalpuff and one was in Slytherin.

They were down near Snape's potions classroom. "Hey, should we go in the potions classroom?" asked the Slytherin boy. "I don't know…Snape might catch us", said the one Huffalpuff student.

"Well, what are you two? Chickens? I'm going in", said the Slytheran boy as he walked in. Minutes later he came back with a bottle, half filled. "What do you think this potion is?" Asked the dark-haired Huffalpuff boy. "Don't know. But…I never saw pink potion before", said the Slytherin boy.

"What should we do with it?" asked the other Huffalpuff boy. "Let's put it in a drink in the kitchens!" said the Slytherin boy happily, as if he could not wait to play a prank.

The three boys walked down to the kitchens and saw that the house elves were sleeping. "Now's a good time", said the dark-haired Huffalpuff student.

They saw a pot of pumpkin juice. It was already made so that the house elves could put it in the Great Hall for breakfast. "There's not enough potion in here for every student though", said the other Huffalpuff student. "Don't worry, there's enough for two students", said the Slytherin student as he opened the bottle and poured the potion in the pumpkin juice.

But then they heard on of the house elves coming. "Scatter!" said the dark-haired Huffalpuff student. They were gone. Dobby came down and saw nobody.

"Hmmm, that's strange. Dobby could have swore he heard students", said Dobby, scratching his head. Dobby shook his head and sighed and went back to bed, that was full with socks.

By morning around 8:00 AM, Harry, Ron and Hermione were headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were 16-years-old.

"So, Hermione how have the studies been going?" asked Harry. "Good…", replied Hermione. "But…I'm concerned about someone", said Hermione. "Who?" asked Ron.

"Cho Chang…remember how her and Cedric were in love?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded. "Well, ever since Cedric died…the poor girl has been crying her eyes out", said Hermione sadly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What?" asked Hermione sharply.

"Well I think that Cho Chang is either over-reacting or being a wimp", said Ron. "Ronald Weasley!" snapped Hermione madly. "How could you be so heartless!" snapped Hermione.

"I'm not being heartless! I'm just saying the truth!" said Ron. "I don't want to argue Ron…I had a bad summer", Hermione said and left the boys.

"What does she mean? Since when does she have a bad summer?" asked Ron confused. "I don't know…she hasn't been eating and is looking very underweight. Also, Ginny said that Hermione was crying her eyes out a few days ago", said Harry.

"What's with these girls?! Their so emotional!" said Ron annoyed.

Hermione went in the Great Hall and drank a glass of pumpkin juice. She then left the Great Hall and walked to Charms class.

Meanwhile Malfoy and his friends were also drinking Pumpkin juice.

By the next day Hermione was walking down the hall…thinking. When she was at home during summer, her mother died from a sudden heart attack. Hermione was depressed ever since.

She didn't tell Ron or Harry yet. "Why did this have to happen?!" cried Hermione to herself as a few tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Why did what have to happen?" asked a voice behind her. Hermione turned around and saw it was her biggest rival, Malfoy. "Why would you care Malfoy?" snapped Hermione.

"I didn't say I cared Granger…I was just curious", said Malfoy. "It's not like you care but…my mother had a heart attack during the summer…she died", said Hermione.

"Oh…well Granger, you got to get over it", said Malfoy. "You don't know how this feels Malfoy! I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mother!" cried Hermione as she started crying badly.

For the first time in his life, Malfoy felt guilty. 'What's wrong with me?! Why do I care about the Mudblood?!' thought Malfoy.

Malfoy sighed and walked closer to Hermione. "Look, Granger…your right. I don't know how it feels", said Malfoy. Hermione looked at Malfoy surprised.

"I know you can't just get over it…I'm sorry", said Malfoy. Hermione nodded, tears still running down her face. Malfoy held Hermione's small hand.

"Should we talk?" asked Malfoy. Hermione was silent for a second. "Sure", said Hermione, wiping her eyes with her hands.

The two walked in the library. "Granger…", started Malfoy. "Yes?" asked Hermione. "I'm sorry…for calling you a mudblood and all the bad things I said to you", said Malfoy.

"It's okay Malfoy…I'm sorry I punched you when we were 13", said Hermione. "Don't worry about it…I could use a good punch in the face", said Malfoy. Hermione giggled a little.

"You know Malfoy…Christmas is soon coming", said Hermione thoughtfully. "Yeah…maybe we can do things together over the holidays", said Malfoy.

"That would be lovely", said Hermione.

Author's Note: Sooooooooooo, what did ya all think? I'll be submitting the next chapter soon. PLEASE review and go easy on me! Thanks.


	2. Winter Fun

Author's Note: OK, here's chapter two! Well, the love potion grows stronger and stronger in this chappie! Thanks for those reviews and thank you for going easy on me! On with this chapter!

Legend of Love Potion 

Chapter Two

Winter Fun

One month has passed since Hermione told Malfoy about her mother and how Malfoy was being so nice to her. However, the two have been getting along more and more. Hermione did tell Ron and Harry about her mother.

Hermione has been eating a lot more ever since her talk with Malfoy. It's like…he made her feel better. Hermione also has been more cheerful then before.

It was December and the Hogwarts grounds were covered under a blanket of thick heavy snow. The lake was frozen with thick ice.

One day everyone was in the Great Hall, the 12 Christmas trees were decorated and put in their usual places in the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry were eating sweets and they saw Hermione come in with…Malfoy. They were…holding hands. Ron got this look on his face of deep jealousy.

Ron was listening to what they were talking about.

"So, should we go outside later on Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "Sure…I'll see you around 4", said Malfoy as he let go of her small hand.

Hermione smiled as he walked off. Hermione sighed and sat next to Ron and Harry. "What's that all about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well, a month ago…Malfoy started being nice to me", explained Hermione. "What's with you two _holding hands_?!" asked Ron.

"Oh! Well….it kind of became a habit", said Hermione, blushing. "Habit?! Hermione, we are your best friends! You never held our hands!" snapped Ron.

"What's your problem?" asked Hermione. "He's slytherin Hermione! You can't be friends with him! When did this start?!" asked Ron madly.

Hermione stood up. "Well, it's none of your business anyway Ronald", snapped Hermione as she walked off.

Around 4:00 PM, Malfoy was outside. Snow was falling lightly outside. Malfoy saw Hermione walking outside. Her beautiful bushy hair surrounding her neck through the wind.

Snow fell gently in her hair making it look like it was sparkling.

'She's so beautiful!' thought Malfoy.

Malfoy knew a great way to get her attention. Malfoy made a snowball and threw it and it hit Hermione's arm.

"Huh?" asked Hermione. Then she saw Malfoy. "Malfoy! You little tricky sneak!" said Hermione as she started to make a snowball.

Malfoy was too quick for her. He already threw another one at her. "All right, that's it!" said Hermione, giggling as she threw a snowball at Malfoy. It hit him in the face.

"Get over here Granger!" said Malfoy teasingly. Malfoy had Hermione in a playful and also gentle headlock. They both fell in the snow, laughing.

"You know Malfoy…this is the most fun I've had in years!" said Hermione. "Me too", said Malfoy.

By late at night it was cold out and Malfoy and Hermione were still outside. They were sitting in the snow looking up at the Northern Lights.

The chilly wind was growing stronger. "Hermione…", started Malfoy.

"Malfoy…did you just call me…by my first name?" asked Hermione surprised. "Yes…Mione…I want to tell you something", said Malfoy.

Hermione nodded. "I…I love you Mione", said Malfoy. Hermione smiled. "I love you too Draco", said Hermione smiling. After they kissed….it was getting very cold out.

Malfoy noticed Hermione was shivering. "Hermione, are you cold?" asked Malfoy concerned. "I'm fine", said Hermione, but then she sneezed.

"You're cold…let's get inside where it's warm", said Malfoy as he wrapped his strong arms around her cold body.

They returned to the Gryffindor common room. "Draco…won't you get in trouble coming in here?" asked Hermione. "No one's awake…we'll be fine Mione", said Malfoy as he got some thick warm blankets. "You know Draco, maybe we should go in my room…where a bed is", said Hermione.

"Okay Mione", said Malfoy as they walked in Hermione's room and locked the door.

The next few days Ron wasn't talking to Hermione because he didn't like the fact Hermione and Malfoy were now in love. Harry was just confused about it all. Hermione and Malfoy remained in love…for now.

Author's Note: Sooooooooo, what did ya think? I'll be updating soon as I can. PLEASE review and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks.


	3. Back to Normal, but

Author's Note: OK, here's chapter three! Everything is about to get a bit out of control now! Thanks for all those lovely reviews! Here we go!

Legend of Love Potion 

Chapter Three

Back to Normal, but….

A few weeks later, Hermione woke up one morning and got dressed into her school robe and walked down to the common room.

Ron and Harry were there. Ron was still pouting and jealous over Malfoy. "Hello Ron. Hi Harry", said Hermione. "Hi Hermione", said Harry. Ron didn't say hi back.

When the trio walked down to the Great Hall, they sat at a table and ate breakfast.

Malfoy was at the Slytherin table. "Hey mudblood!" shouted Malfoy meanly.

"Shut it Malfoy!", snapped Hermione. Harry looked very confused along with Ron. Only two weeks ago, they were in love…now it seems so…back to normal.

"Isn't he such a brat!" said Hermione to Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron looked at each other confused.

"Um, Hermione didn't you love him? Did you two have a fight?" asked Harry. "Harry! Are you crazy?! I would never lower myself to date that…thing!" snapped Hermione.

Harry looked at her surprised. "What the bloody hell is going on with those two?!" asked Ron confused. "I don't know…but something weird is going on", said Harry.

Hermione left the Great Hall moments later and went to Potions class.

Hermione was outside a few hours later with Harry and Ron.

They saw Malfoy.

"Can you believe that idiot of a Hagrid is all sad about his pet spider dieing?! That's so stupid!" said Malfoy talking with Pansy.

Hermione ran down and punched him right in the mouth.

"Hermione!" cried Harry in shock. "Watch where your shoving that hand! You mudblood!" snapped Malfoy. "You watch how your talking about Hagrid!" yelled Hermione.

Ron looked very confused. After Malfoy left, Ron had to speak up. "Hermione, I think your cracking up! Too much studies or something! First your in love with Malfoy! Next then me and Harry know is that your punching him and snapping at him!" said Ron.

"I don't know what you two are even talking about when you say that I was in love with him! I think you two are the ones who are cracking up!" said Hermione as she left.

"Harry, we are so dealing with two mental people!" said Ron. Harry nodded.

The next day Hermione woke up feeling rather sick…like as if she was going to throw up. Hermione sat up in bed and threw up.

Afterwards, she went to the Hospital Wing because she couldn't stop throwing up.

"Madam Pomfrey? Are you here?" asked Hermione. "Yes Miss. Granger?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "What's the problem today?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, all morning I've been sick to my stomach", explained Hermione. "I've been like throwing up", said Hermione. "Well, let's have you brought on this bed and we'll see what's going on dear", said Madam Pomfrey as she helped Hermione on the bed.

For some reason, Madam Pomfrey couldn't find any illness. "Hermione, we are going to have a few tests done…you are not ill at all", said Madam Pomfrey.

"Okay", said Hermione.

"Miss. Granger, are you sexually active?" asked Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was silent for a second, shocked by Madam Pomfrey's question.

"Never", Hermione replied.

Madam Pomfrey looked unsure but did the tests.

After the tests were done, Madam Pomfrey looked rather surprised.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "Miss. Granger…the tests came back saying your pregnant", said Madam Pomfrey.

"What?! But…I wasn't hanging around with any boys!", said Hermione totally confused. "Are you sure you didn't sleep with Harry or Ron?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Heavens no! I would have remembered!" said Hermione. "Hmmm, strange", said Madam Pomfrey.

"Do you…remember being raped at all?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "No…", said Hermione, brushing her bushy hair out of her face.

When Hermione left the hospital wing, she was completely confused. She was pregnant…but with who's child?!

Hermione went to the library and was looking through potion books. "Hmmm, maybe some kind of potion erased my memory or something", said Hermione in deep thought.

Hermione then saw a pink thick book. It was titled "Love Potion". Hermione took the book off the shelf and sat in one of the chairs in the library and started to read it:

Love Potion is a beautiful easy way to help a boy and a girl fall in love. Just a few drops of this can be amazingly strong. If it's only a few drops though it takes about a month for the lovebirds to start doing love things. Like, getting along, kissing, touching each other and even possible to sleep together. However, if it's only a few drops it will only last a few weeks. Once the potion wares off, the two lovebirds forget everything that happened. They can only remember by reading this book as a little reminder.

Hermione closed the book with a loud shut. The memories of her and…Draco Malfoy returned. She remembered them playing in the snow together. She remembered Malfoy calling her by her first name. She remembered them…having sex.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was actually carrying around in her stomach, Malfoy's child. Hermione knew one thing though.

However this happened…it had to be Love Potion. She had to talk to Ron and Harry about it.

"Ron! Harry!" cried Hermione as she ran up to them in the common room.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry concerned. "Listen…I went to the hospital wing today and I'm…I'm…pregnant!" said Hermione.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" screamed Ron and Harry. "Keep it down!", said Hermione. "Listen, I had no clue who the father was. So, I went to the library. I came across the Love Potion book", explained Hermione.

Hermione explained everything to the two boys. "So, let me get this straight Hermione…you are pregnant with _Malfoy's_ child?!" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Oh my God!" said Harry and Ron. "Are you going to tell Malfoy?" asked Harry. "Hey, I could be the father!" said Ron.

Harry and Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I could be!" said Ron. Hermione shook her head. "Ron…Malfoy has to know. I'll tell him right now", said Hermione as she left.

Author's Note: Sooooooooo, what did ya think? I'll be updating it tonight or tomorrow. PLEASE review! PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!


	4. It Begins

Author's Note: Here's chapter 4! Things are going to get a bit more intense! Also, I'm so sorry I didn't update for a while. REVIEW! And also go easy on me please! Thanks!

Legend of Love Potion 

Chapter Four

It Begins

Hermione walked down the Grand staircase and went in the library to see if Malfoy was there. She searched around but didn't see him.

"Darn it!" said Hermione. Hermione had to find him…this was very important. Hermione left the library and went in one of the halls.

Hermione searched the entire third floor. Her feet and legs were getting tired from walking around so much. She was even out of breath. "Where…the heck….is he?!" gasped Hermione, breathing heavily for air.

Hermione went in the Great Hall and saw that he wasn't sitting at the Slytherin table. Hermione sighed and brushed her bushy hair out of her face. Hermione walked down to the entrance hall and saw Professor Snape. "Professor, have you seen Draco Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Yes…he's outside somewhere", said Snape coldly. "Thanks", said Hermione as she left the Entrance hall and went outside on the grounds.

Hermione searched miles of the grounds and she finally saw Malfoy near the lake.

"Finally!" said Hermione as she walked over to him. "Malfoy…", started Hermione. "What do you want Mudblood?" asked Malfoy meanly. "Now isn't the time for us to be fighting. Malfoy…something happened 2 weeks ago", said Hermione seriously. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Really? What happened?" asked Malfoy madly. Hermione pulled the Love Potion book out of her bag and handed it to Malfoy. "Read the first page in that book and you'll remember", said Hermione.

Malfoy looked at her for a minute but started to read it.

After he was done reading it he shut the book. The memories were back…he blinked a few times in disbelief.

Finally after a few minutes…Malfoy spoke up. "So, what's your point?" asked Malfoy. "Malfoy…I'm pregnant with your child", said Hermione.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Malfoy loudly. Hermione nodded. "I had to tell you since you're the father…", said Hermione.

"So…are you going to keep it?" asked Malfoy. "Well of course I'm going to keep it!", said Hermione. "But…I'm going to need your help", said Hermione.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but I will help you", said Malfoy. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Malfoy in a tight hug. They both fell to the ground with Hermione on top of Malfoy.

"Hey! Come on, I'm not a bed!" said Malfoy. Hermione giggled and got off of him. "Why are you so nice to me Granger?" asked Malfoy. "Were you in love potion again?" asked Malfoy.

"No. I just think we should start getting along since we are going to be parents", said Hermione. "Well, I was thinking maybe we shouldn't get along", said Malfoy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. "Well, since I'm the father…maybe I should keep it after it's born", said Malfoy. "Wait a second Malfoy…I'm the baby's mother!", said Hermione.

"Too bad. I'll help take care of you. But…once that kid is born I'll raise it to be a Slythrein just like me", said Malfoy.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Malfoy…your not the one who will have to carry this baby in your stomach for nine whole months! Not to mention, giving birth to it!", snapped Hermione.

"Besides, you can't go and take my baby away from me!", snapped Hermione. "Well, I am the father", said Malfoy.

"If this is how you want it Malfoy…then all just have Harry and Ron help me", said Hermione as she stormed off.

Malfoy went up to the Slythrein common room and got some floo powder and flooed to his father's house.

"Draco, what brings you back home on such sudden notice?" asked Malfoy's father. "Well, you know that mudblood named Hermione?" asked Malfoy.

"Yeah…", said Malfoy's father. "Well, love potion somehow got put in her pumpkin juice and also in my pumpkin juice. We kind of slept together and now she's pregnant with my child", said Malfoy.

"I asked her if I could raise the child to become in Slythrein like me…but she refused", said Malfoy.

"I have a better idea Draco", said Malfoy's father. "How about…as soon as that kid is born, we will raise to become a Death Eater", said Malfoy's father smiling.

Malfoy didn't plan on that. Even though Malfoy was in Slythrein…he still didn't agree with his father about working for Voldemort.

"Well…", started Malfoy. "Wonderful! You have to put up with that mudblood until that kid is born", said Malfoy's father.

Malfoy nodded and flooed back to the Slythrein common room.

Malfoy was a mean kid to be wanting to take away Hermione's child. But, he wasn't so heartless that he would raise it to become a Death Eater.

Malfoy knew he had to warn Hermione, to protect the baby…and her.

"Granger!" yelled Malfoy urgently.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione madly. "We got to go", said Malfoy. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Listen to me!" cried Malfoy as he grabbed her shoulders. "My father found out!" said Malfoy. "A-About what?" asked Hermione shakily from Malfoy's tight grip on her shoulders.

"About you being pregnant! He wants to kidnap the baby when it's born and raise it to become a Death Eater!" cried Malfoy.

"I suppose your on his side too", said Hermione. "No! I know I was harsh when I said I wanted to keep it. But I didn't say I would raise it as a Death Eater!" said Malfoy.

"Granger, I can't stand Death Eaters or Voldemort! They creep me out! We have to get away from Hogwarts! My father knows we are here!" said Malfoy.

"We have to run…at some point I'll have to fight him…but we have to go now", said Malfoy.

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry Granger, I'll take care of you", said Malfoy.

Malfoy and Hermione packed up some food and clothes and stuff and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry. Harry would be taking care of Crookshanks.

Malfoy and Hermione left Hogwarts. They didn't know where they were going…but they had to find somewhere safe.

Author's note: Sooooooooo, what did ya think? I'll be updating soon. By the way since I won't get a chance to update before Easter because my birthday is two days before Easter this year so you know. So, Happy Easter everyone! PLEASE REVIEW and also go easy on me please! Thanks! P.S Get lots of chocolate for Easter!


	5. On the Run

Author's Note: Here's chapter 5! OK, this one will mainly be about how Malfoy and Hermione have to put up with each other until Hermione's baby is born and somehow figure it out from there so that Malfoy's evil father doesn't kidnap it and raise it to become a Death Eater! REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me!

Legend of Love Potion 

Chapter Five

On the Run

Hermione and Malfoy arrived in London in the muggle world. Hermione was currently one month pregnant and Malfoy and her were trying their so-called best to get along and not argue. Since they hated each others guts…they argued over the littlest thing.

Hermione and Malfoy were walking the streets of London and Malfoy glanced at a Dentist place.

"I can't understand why someone would work as a dentist! They have to mental to shove a drill in someone's mouth!" said Malfoy.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" snapped Hermione. "Well, whoever wants to shove some kind of tool in someone's mouth has got a sick sense of humor!" said Malfoy.

"For your information Draco Malfoy…my father is a dentist, so watch your mouth!" snapped Hermione. Malfoy sighed and shook his head. "I still think he still has a sick sense of humor", said Malfoy.

"Look, I love the fact that your trying to protect me and the baby. However, I'm not going to put up with you and me arguing every 5 minutes", said Hermione, brushing her bushy hair out of her face.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Well, we have to find a place to stay for the night", said Hermione.

Malfoy nodded. They then saw a hotel. "Well, Malfoy…you got any money for us to stay here overnight?" asked Hermione.

Malfoy sighed. "I guess", said Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your such a jerk", said Hermione as they walked in the hotel.

After they checked in, Hermione and Malfoy saw the room they would be staying in.

It had a bed, two nightstands and two lamps and also a bathroom and no couch or chair.

"There is NO WAY I'm sleeping in the same bed with you Malfoy", said Hermione.

"Well, I can't anyway, your pregnant", said Malfoy. Hermione looked at him for a minute.

"Are you saying that if I wasn't pregnant you would try and have sex with me in that bed?!" yelled Hermione madly.

"My God no! I would never force myself to touch you!" snapped Malfoy. Hermione then shook her head and giggled a little.

"What's so funny?!" asked Malfoy. "Moron! You already did! Got me pregnant on top of it!" said Hermione. "Duh! Use your head Granger, we couldn't think clearly! We had love potion in our bodies!" said Malfoy.

"Girls are so weird", said Malfoy. "Boys are so strange themselves", said Hermione.

By night Hermione and Malfoy were still awake.

Hermione heard a sound…like water dripping. "What the heck is that sound?" asked Hermione annoyed. "The sink in the bathroom", said Malfoy.

"Why didn't you turn it off?" asked Hermione.

"I did turn it off", said Malfoy. "If you turned it off then why am I listening to it?!" snapped Hermione.

"Well, maybe I didn't turn it off all the way", said Malfoy. "Then go turn it off", snapped Hermione.

"If it's bugging you that much then you turn it off Granger!" yelled Malfoy.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't turn it off all the way so it's your responsibility", snapped Hermione.

"Listen Mudblood! Out of the kindness of my heart, I warned you about what my father's plan to raise our kid to become a Death Eater. I took you with me. We're on the run so I can just protect you and our baby. This is the kind of treatment I get!" yelled Malfoy.

Hermione nodded. "Maybe it was a bad time to bring it up", said Hermione calmly as she got off the bed and turned the sink off and went back in the room.

Malfoy rolled his eyes again. "So, where are you sleeping tonight?" asked Hermione. "In the bed", said Malfoy.

"What! Then where am I going to sleep?!" asked Hermione. "The floor I guess", said Malfoy.

"Wait a second here Malfoy, I'm the one who's pregnant here! I can't sleep on an uncomfortable floor!" snapped Hermione.

"It's not like you weigh a ton yet", said Malfoy. "Well, I'm still pregnant!" said Hermione.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and got in the bed. Hermione wasn't going to give up that easy. She got on the bed and shoved Malfoy right off the bed onto the floor.

"Hey! Mudblood! What the heck are you doing!" snapped Malfoy. "You're a man, you can handle sleeping on the floor for one night", said Hermione.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's pillow and threw it on the floor on top of Malfoy.

"Goodnight", yelled Hermione as she got under her covers on the bed and turned off the lamp. "Oh, and stay at least 4 feet away from my body", said Hermione.

"I will as long as you stay a least 6 feet away from mine" snapped Malfoy. "No problem", said Hermione.

Hermione fell asleep easily in the soft bed. Malfoy had a hard time falling asleep. Because he was uncomfortable on the floor and because he was mad at Hermione for her attitude with him.

Malfoy tossed and turned and looked up on the bed at Hermione's sleeping form. She looked so cute when she slept…so beautiful.

Malfoy stared at her for a few minutes. 'For a mudblood…she looks pretty cute when she sleeps', thought Malfoy. Malfoy then remember those memories of him and Hermione sleeping together when the love potion was in their systems.

He remembered…stroking her soft bushy hair…how they cuddled so close together…she was so soft and her presence was beautiful to be around.

'Man, I wouldn't mind being back in bed with her', thought Malfoy. Malfoy then realized what he was thinking and shook his head roughly.

"What the hell am I thinking?!", asked Malfoy to himself loudly. Hermione heard him and opened her eyes and saw him.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione tiredly. "Huh?" Granger! I was just…getting a drink", lied Malfoy. "Would you go to sleep! It's bad enough I got to have a male in the same room!" snapped Hermione as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Sure", said Malfoy. "Darn pervert", whispered Hermione to herself. Malfoy heard her.

'Damn, she's got quite an attitude! It suits me!' thought Malfoy as he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile at Malfoy's father's mansion, Malfoy's father was talking with Lord Voldemort.

"Master, I have the perfect plan", said Malfoy's father. "This better be worth coming all the way down here", said Voldemort.

"My brilliant son, Draco…has got a mudblood by the name of Hermione pregnant. He gave me the perfect idea. We could kidnap the kid when it's born…and raise it to become a Death Eater", said Malfoy's father.

"Hmmm, I have something better", said Voldemort. "What could possibly be better then that?" asked Malfoy's father.

"Hush", snapped Voldemort. "Now, we will kidnap the baby and raise it as a Death Eater…but when Miss. Hermione Granger is nine months pregnant we shall kidnap her, lock her up and she will give birth and we will kidnap the baby afterwards and then let her go. The only reason I want to kidnap Hermione before the baby is born is because what if Draco has a plan for when after the baby is born him and Granger will somehow find a better hiding place since the child will be with them", said Voldemort evilly.

"That's a perfect plan master! You are so sneaky!", said Malfoy's father. "We attack in 8 months…", said Malfoy's father. "We will also send some other Death Eaters to spy on them so we know the right time to go and kidnap her", said Voldemort.

Author's Note: I know I said I wouldn't get a chance to update until after Easter, but today was SO boring! So, I thought what the heck! I should write this. PLEASE REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!


	6. The Attack!

Author's Note: Here's chappie 6! OK, things are going to get VERY intense. REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thank you!

Legend of Love Potion 

Chapter Six

The Attack!

Months and months have passed and Hermione and Malfoy were hiding out in a cabin in the woods. Hermione was currently nine months pregnant. They had everything they needed for the baby. However, Malfoy and Hermione weren't fighting as much as they used to.

They would fight once in a while…but not as bad as before. Malfoy was taking good care of Hermione.

But…now that Hermione was nine months pregnant…Malfoy's father and Voldemort were planning to attack and kidnap Hermione anytime now.

One early night, Hermione was laying on the couch in the cabin, stroking her large swollen belly.

Malfoy was looking out the window and also started pacing.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. "I'm just nervous about something", said Malfoy.

"About what?" asked Hermione as she sat up a little with a painful struggle from the weight she was carrying with her.

"I'm just a little worried that my father might have told Voldemort about all this", said Malfoy.

"What do you think Voldemort would do?" asked Hermione, with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not too sure…but I'm guessing either agree with my father's plan…or plan something worse", said Malfoy.

"Do you…think he knows where we are?" asked Hermione.

Malfoy looked at her. She looked scared…she was even shaking a little. Malfoy sighed and sat on the couch next to her. "I'm not sure Granger…but…", started Malfoy.

"But what?" asked Hermione. "I…um...I won't…I won't let them…hurt you", said Malfoy. Hermione looked at him. No one ever said something like that to her in her entire life…not Harry or Ron. It's like….Malfoy cared a lot for Hermione and the baby.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Malfoy and they both fell to the floor, with Hermione on top of him.

"Hey! Granger…I can't breathe with all your weight on me!" gasped Malfoy.

Hermione got off of him. "I'm sorry Malfoy…but it's just that…I didn't think you cared that much for me", said Hermione wiping her eyes.

"Why do you think we are on the run together?" asked Malfoy. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "You know Malfoy…I've been rather cranky through all of these nine months…all your trying to do is help me and the baby. I'm sorry…for not thanking you", said Hermione.

Malfoy looked at Hermione. Malfoy held her soft small hand. "It's all right Granger…", soothed Malfoy.

Hermione nodded.

But then they head a sudden bang from miles away. "What was that?" asked Hermione. Malfoy got up off the couch and looked out the window. He didn't see anything at first.

But all of a sudden a stick came in threw an open window and landed on the carpet…the stick was on fire. Then they saw Death Eaters outside coming toward the cabin.

"Oh dear God! Their coming!" cried Malfoy. "Granger, we have to get out of here now!" said Malfoy. Hermione nodded and went to get off the couch fast…but when she stood up, she had horrible pain in her stomach because of standing up so fast.

"Granger, are you okay?" asked Malfoy concerned.

"Yeah…", replied Hermione. Then they saw that the whole cabin was catching on fire from the stick the Death Eaters threw in.

"Let's go!" said Malfoy. "But Malfoy…the Death Eaters are out there!" cried Hermione. "If we stay in here we'll burn to death!" said Malfoy.

By the time they went to open the door to get out, thick smoke was everywhere. Hermione started coughing violently.

They went out the door and got as far away from the cabin as they could.

Hermione was struggling badly to breathe because of the smoke. "Granger, you all right?" asked Malfoy. Hermione nodded, catching her breath.

Then they heard five male voices shout "REDUCTO!!!!!". Five spells headed right for them. Malfoy held onto Hermione to protect her and they both ducked down. The five spells missed them.

"Wait here Granger", said Malfoy. "But Malfoy! You'll get yourself killed!" cried Hermione, as she put her hand on her swollen stomach because she felt her unborn baby kicking like crazy.

Malfoy didn't listen and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Death Eaters. There were 10 of them.

"Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt", said the one Death Eater evilly.

"I'm not going to let you touch her or our child…not while I'm here", said Malfoy. "You can't order us around kid! We only take orders from the dark lord", said the one female Death Eater.

"Have it your way", said Malfoy. "REDUCTO!" screamed Malfoy. The spell hit one of the death eaters and knocked him out cold.

"Any others want a taste of that?" asked Malfoy. "What a kid", said the female Death Eater as she pulled out her wand and shot it at Malfoy. The spell hit his arm, causing a deep wound.

"Malfoy!" cried Hermione concerned.

"You think that will hurt me? How about this!" yelled Malfoy at the female Death Eater as he aimed his wand at her chest.

"AVADA KADVRA!" Screamed Malfoy. The spell hit the female Death Eater in the chest and she was dead.

The other Death Eaters looked scared at first…but the one male Death Eaters got an evil smile on his face.

"We'll leave for now little boy. But this is NOT over yet…we will kidnap that child and raise it to become one of us no matter what you do", said the Death Eater evilly as they left.

Malfoy sighed with anger against his father and Voldemort. But all of a sudden he heard Hermione cry his name.

"Malfoy!" cried Hermione, clutching her stomach.

Malfoy ran over to her and knelt down to her. "What's wrong Granger?" asked Malfoy concerned. "I…I think the baby's coming now!" cried Hermione.

"Now?! Oh God! Let's get to the closest hospital!" said Malfoy quickly.

Malfoy picked Hermione up and carried her in his strong arms to the closest hospital.

Author's Note: Sooooooooooo, what did ya think? I'll be updating as soon as I can. REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!


	7. Birth

Author's Note: OK, I'm terribly sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a great birthday\Harry potter party. Most of my gifts were Harry potter stuff. Anyway, in this chapter is mainly about Hermione's baby being born. Also, when they arrive at the hospital, Hermione's 24-year-old cousin works at the hospital! REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!

Legend of Love Potion 

Chapter Seven 

Birth

Malfoy carried Hermione in his strong arms and saw a hospital. "All right, I see a hospital, we're almost there Granger", said Malfoy.

"Hurry", cried Hermione clutching her belly, as another painful contraction came on. They raced in the hospital and in no time, Hermione was taken to a labor room.

Hermione was in terrible pain. She breathed deeply. Then she saw a nurse walk in. The nurse looked VERY familiar. The nurse recognized Hermione too.

"Mione?!" asked the nurse. "Samantha!" cried Hermione surprised. It was Hermione's 24-year-old cousin. They haven't seen each other in many years.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione. "I work here. Since I'm your cousin, I'll be delivering your baby", said Samantha.

"Hermione, how old are you?" asked Samantha. "Sixteen", replied Hermione. "Your very young to have a baby…", said Samantha worriedly.

Hermione nodded. "How long will it be until I have the baby?" asked Hermione tiredly. "I'm guessing 4 or 6 more hours until you are ready", said Samantha.

"It hurts so bad!" cried Hermione breathing heavily. Samantha patted her cousin's hair. "Shhhh, it will be over soon", soothed Samantha.

Malfoy held Hermione's hand, as she crushed it tightly.

5 and a half hours later, Hermione was finally ready to give birth.

"All right Mione, it's time for you to push now", said Samantha.

Hermione nodded and pushed with all her might. Hermione screamed in pain.

"I can see the head Hermione! Just a few more strong pushes should do it", said Samantha.

Hermione pushed hard and screamed in pain. "It hurts…!" cried Hermione, pushing hard.

"It's almost over", soothed Malfoy.

"Hermione, you have to push a bit harder and it should be out", said Samantha.

"No…I can't do it anymore! I'm so tired", cried Hermione tiredly as her head fell to the side on the pillow weakly. "Mione, you have to", said Samantha. "I'm so tired! I can't go on", cried Hermione weakly. She never felt so weak in her entire life.

"Sweetie, you can do it!" encouraged Samantha to her beloved cousin. Hermione shook her head weakly. "I can't…I'm so tired…I just can't!" cried Hermione with tears of pain in her eyes.

"Mione…get a hold of yourself. You can do it…just a bit harder and you'll have your baby", soothed Samantha.

"Honey you can do it!" encouraged Malfoy suddenly. Hermione looked at him surprised…he called her 'honey'.

Hermione nodded and pushed once again with all her might and screamed one more time. Then she felt the baby slide out and they heard the baby crying. Samantha quickly cleaned the baby off and wrapped it in the warm white blanket.

"Hermione, you have a baby girl! A beautiful healthy daughter!" cried Samantha happily as she placed the baby in Hermione's arms.

The baby stopped crying and looked up at her mother. The baby started playing with Hermione's bushy hair. "Isn't she beautiful?" said Samantha.

"She's the most beautiful little thing I've ever seen…", cried Hermione as tears of happiness came in her eyes. She actually had a baby…her very own baby girl, to raise and love and care for.

"What do you think Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "She is beautiful and cute…but I really wanted a son!" whined Malfoy. "Oh, quit your pouting", teased Hermione giggling.

"So, how are you feeling Mione?" asked Samantha. "Well, I don't feel as heavy!" said Hermione. Samantha laughed. "Seriously though, I'm feeling really tired", replied Hermione as she yawned a little.

"You should get some sleep…your only sixteen and you just gave birth, I'll take little one", said Samantha as she held the baby.

"Wait a minute, what should I name her?" asked Hermione. "Well, that's up to you", said Samantha. "Hmmm, I think…Amy", said Hermione. "Amy to a beautiful name", said Samantha, smiling.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes and fell into a very deep sleep. Poor Hermione was so tired from giving birth at such a young age…she didn't think she would ever wake up.

13 hours later, Hermione woke up. Hermione sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes and yawned wildly.

"Mione, how are you sweetie?" asked Malfoy as he walked in, along with Samantha. "What's with you calling me 'sweetie'?" asked Hermione.

"Um…well…I'm not sure", replied Malfoy, blushing. Samantha giggled and handed the baby back to Hermione. "Mione, does your mom know anything about this?" asked Samantha.

Hermione looked at Samantha and her eyes filled with tears. The thought that her mother was dead killed Hermione.

"Hermione sweetie, what's wrong?" cried Samantha as she went closer to Hermione and patted her hair. "My mom…d-d-died…she had a heart attack and I…couldn't e-e-even…say goodbye!" cried Hermione sobbing heavily.

"Oh my God, Mione!" cried Samantha as she handed the baby to Malfoy and hugged Hermione tightly. "Shhhh, it's all right Hermione", soothed Samantha.

"How long ago did she die?" asked Samantha. "About a month or so before I got pregnant", said Hermione.

"Samantha, do you think my mom is angry with me? I mean about me having a baby at such a young age", said Hermione as she cried more.

"Mione! Sweetie, your mom loves you with all her heart. She is not angry with you. In fact, I think she's very proud of you", said Samantha. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione, wiping her eyes.

"Hermione, you just had a baby! You used all your strength to give birth to this beautiful baby girl…I bet you anything your mom is very proud of you!" said Samantha as she hugged Hermione tighter.

Afterwards, when Hermione and the baby were released, Malfoy got them a new cabin and they had everything they needed for the baby.

Hermione carried the baby into the nursery.

"Look here Amy, this is your room!" whispered Hermione to the baby. Little Amy looked around and pointed at the pink teddy bear. "Okay sweetie, here you go", said Hermione as she gave the teddy bear to the baby.

Everything seemed to be going better, however someone was spying on them.

A Death Eater was spying on them. He left the place and went to Voldemort's place.

"Master, the mudblood just gave birth a few weeks ago…the child is perfect for a death eater!" said the Death Eater. "Wonderful…we will attack first thing tomorrow", said Voldemort evilly.

Author's note: OK, I'll be updating soon as I can. What did ya think?! REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!


	8. Malfoy's Love for Hermione

Author's Note: All right, this chapter is going to be the MOST INTENSE chapter. This will be the final battle between Malfoy and his father and Voldemort. REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!

Legend of Love Potion 

Chapter Eight

Malfoy's Love for Hermione

The next morning it was a cloudy day. It almost looked like it was going to rain outside. Hermione and Malfoy's cabin was placed in the middle of the deep forest.

Hermione's baby Amy was sleeping in her crib still. Malfoy was making breakfast and Hermione was resting on the couch. "Granger…", started Malfoy. "Yes Malfoy?" asked Hermione as she sat up a little.

"There's something I need to tell you…ever since you had the baby…I realized how I really feel about you", said Malfoy. Hermione nodded.

"And…I…", started Malfoy. But he couldn't continue because they heard a loud bang from miles away in the woods. "What was that?!" cried Hermione as she got up off the couch. Then they heard another bang…only this time it sounded much louder and much closer.

It was so loud that it woke up Amy. "I'm coming honey", said Hermione as she ran in the nursery and picked up Amy and rocked her back and fourth gently. "Shhhh, it's all right Amy, I'm here", soothed Hermione to her daughter. Amy stopped crying after a few seconds.

Hermione walked back in the living room, carrying Amy. "Malfoy, what was that loud noise?!" asked Hermione. "I don't know…but something's wrong", said Malfoy seriously. "What do you mean?!" asked Hermione.

Before Malfoy could answer, they heard a loud bang at the front door and it was blasted open by a strong spell.

Hermione held her baby close. "Granger, go back in the nursery and put Amy there and lock the door. It's the only way she'll be safe!" said Malfoy urgently. Hermione nodded and carried Amy back to the nursery.

While Hermione was out of sight, Malfoy saw 6 death eaters come in, along with Voldemort.

"Draco…so nice to see you here", said Malfoy's father. "How the hell did you find us?!" snapped Malfoy madly.

"My dear boy, you know some of these death eaters spy on you guys…after all, we are not too stupid", said Malfoy's father evilly.

"Now, where is the newest death eater?" asked Malfoy's father. "If you go near our child, I swear to God…I'll kill you!" yelled Malfoy. "Draco…you only know so much magic", said Malfoy's father as he had the other 5 death eaters point their wands at Malfoy.

"REDUCTO!" screamed the one death eater. The spell hit Malfoy and Malfoy went flying though the air and hit the wall.

"Weak little boy", said the other death eater. "Keep him busy…I'll go find the child", said Voldemort evilly.

Voldemort left the room and saw Hermione was still trying to settle the baby. "Hand over the kid and no one gets hurt, mudblood", said Voldemort evilly.

Hermione's heart sank. She turned around and saw Voldemort.

"No, I'm not going to let you harm my child!" snapped Hermione. "I see that the mudblood is braver then I expected", said Voldemort. "Listen mudblood, I'm not going to harm the kid…I'm just going to raise it to become one of us", said Voldemort.

"That is harming her! Both me and Malfoy want our daughter to become a good girl! Not some crazy murderer like you and your followers!" yelled Hermione. "Well, it's not up to you", said Voldemort. "Besides, once that child grows up…I'll have her hunt you down and kill you", said Voldemort.

Hermione then pulled out her wand. "NO! I'm WON'T let you do that! My daughter will grow up to love me! She will not grow up with you!" yelled Hermione angrily.

Voldemort laughed a little…an evil laugh. "What could a mudblood possibly do to someone as pure and strong as me?" asked Voldemort.

Hermione aimed her wand at Voldemort's chest. "AVADA KADAVRA!" screamed Hermione loudly. The killing curse hit Voldemort right in the chest and…he was dead.

Hermione lowered her wand and breathed deeply.

Then she saw Malfoy's father come in. "You little evil mudblood! Killing our master! You shall pay…and after you do, I'll take that baby of yours!" yelled Malfoy's father.

Malfoy ran in the room. Malfoy's father ignored his son's presence and pulled out a sharp knife and stabbed Hermione's in the chest.

"HERMIONE!!!!!!" screamed Malfoy. Malfoy's father pulled the knife out of Hermione so that she would bleed to death.

Hermione fell to her knees, clutching her chest. Malfoy ran of to his father and pulled out his wand. "AVADA KADAVRA!!!!" screamed Malfoy.

Malfoy's father was dead…Malfoy actually killed his father because he loved Hermione too much.

Malfoy lowered his wand and went over and knelt in front of Hermione. "Mione! Hermione!" cried Malfoy as he held her.

"M-Malfoy…", started Hermione, but then fell unconscious. She was loosing too much blood…she was dieing.

"Hang in there Hermione!" cried Malfoy as he picked up Hermione's limp form and also got little Amy.

They made it to the closest hospital. The doctors and nurses rushed Hermione to the emergency room. Malfoy waited in the waiting room with the baby.

The doctors and nurses were trying everything they could to get the bleeding to stop.

Finally after 10 whole hours, the doctor went to talk to Malfoy. "How's Hermione?!" asked Malfoy worriedly.

"Malfoy…we got the bleeding to stop…but she's lost a large amount of blood…because of that I'm not sure if she'll make it", said the doctor.

"This girl is going to need a miracle", said the doctor. Malfoy's heart sank…he loved Hermione with all his heart…he couldn't lose her…not yet.

Malfoy sighed. "Can I see her?" asked Malfoy. "Of course", said the doctor. Malfoy walked in the room and saw Hermione on the bed.

He also brought Amy in. "Mione…Hermione. It's me sweetie", said Malfoy to Hermione. Malfoy held Hermione's small soft hand. "It's all right honey, just please open your eyes…for me! For our daughter…", said Malfoy, as a few tears came in his eyes. Little Amy looked at her mother.

Hermione could have sworn she heard a gentle soothing voice…it was Malfoy's voice. She struggled badly to open her eyes. Malfoy looked again at her face and saw her eyes open a little. "Hermione!" cried Malfoy.

"How are you feeling Mione?!" asked Malfoy anxiously. Hermione smiled at him. "Since when do you call me by my first name?" teased Hermione. Malfoy giggled and also cried. Hermione was going to be all right.

"I love you Hermione…I really do!" cried Malfoy as he hugged her. "I love you too Malfoy…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you", said Hermione softly. Hermione sat up a little.

"Mione sweetheart, take it easy!" cried Malfoy concerned. "I'll be okay Draco", said Hermione smiling. "Can I hold Amy?" asked Hermione.

Malfoy nodded and handed the baby to Hermione. "I'm here Amy…mommy's never going to leave you", whispered Hermione to her beloved daughter. "Now that it's safe Draco, we should go back to Hogwarts", said Hermione. "We will honey", soothed Malfoy.

Malfoy loved his Hermione so much…and now they even had a baby…the death eaters and Voldemort were gone and it was the start of a whole new beginning.

Author's Note: Well, I'll be posting two more chapters! I might make a sequel…we'll see. REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thank you!


	9. Seeing Old Friends

Author's Note: Here's the 9th and final chapter. Yes, I know I said I would put up ten chapters…but I can't…can't come up with enough ideas! REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thanks!

Legend of Love Potion 

Chapter Nine

Seeing Old Friends

A few weeks later, Hermione was released from the hospital. The wound was healed completely. They were headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Malfoy and the baby arrived to Hogwarts a few days later.

Hermione carried Amy with Malfoy by her side and they walked up to the Gryffindor common room. When they went in, they saw a bunch of Gryffindors there, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and many more.

Plus a big banner magically put above of the fireplace saying "Welcome back Hermione!" .

Ginny ran over and gave Hermione a sisterly hug. "Hermione! We were all so worried about you! When Dumbledore told us you and Malfoy would be returning and that Voldemort was dead….we didn't know what to think!" cried Ginny.

"We are fine Gin…", soothed Hermione. "Hermione, this is your baby?" asked Ginny. "Yep, this is Amy", replied Hermione smiling. "She's so beautiful!" cried Ginny happily.

"How old is she?" asked Ginny. "Only one month", said Hermione. Then Harry and Ron came over. "Hermione! Are you all right?! We've been so worried!" cried Harry.

"I'm fine…", replied Hermione. "So, I see that you and Malfoy are back together…", said Ron. Hermione nodded. Ron sighed.

"Well, guess what Hermione!" said Ginny. "What?" asked Hermione. "I'm Harry's girlfriend!" Said Ginny. "That's wonderful Ginny!" said Hermione happily.

Ron remained pouting.

4 years later…

21-year-old Hermione was still in love with Malfoy. Harry and Ginny were engaged and happy. Hermione's daughter Amy was 4-years-old.

Her daughter had long bushy brown hair like Hermione and also had blue eyes.

The day of Harry and Ginny's wedding came so fast…Hermione couldn't believe it.

While at the wedding party, Harry and Ginny were dancing. So were Hermione and Malfoy. "Draco, have you seen Amy?" asked Hermione as they went to sit down. "She's over there playing with the other girls", replied Malfoy.

"Ginny looks beautiful doesn't she?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, for a Weasley, she doesn't look too bad", teased Malfoy. "Knock it off you little devil!" teased Hermione.

Afterwards, Hermione and Ginny were sitting together eating cake, while Harry and Malfoy talked. "So, Ginny I'm sure your happy", said Hermione. "Yes…it's one of the most happiest days of my life Hermione", said Ginny happily.

"Well, are there any babies on the way, Gin?" asked Hermione. "What! I'm not sure…", replied Ginny blushing. "You should nag Harry to have a baby", whispered Hermione so that the boys couldn't hear them.

"You really think so?" asked Ginny. "Of course! Ginny, I had Amy! I know it was a bit of a dramatic time but that's only because I was young and Voldemort was on the lose…but Voldemort's dead now! So, I bet having a baby would be one of the most happiest things that could happen to you and Harry", said Hermione.

"So you think Harry would even want a baby?" asked Ginny. "If you torture him, he will", said Hermione giggling. "All right, I'll talk to him about it", said Ginny smiling.

"Remember Ginny, if he says he'll think about, all you got to do is nag!" said Hermione. "All right Mione", said Ginny.

"By the way Hermione, why don't you nag Malfoy about having another baby yourself?" asked Ginny as she took a drink of milk.

"Hmmm, I'll have to nag him and also ask my daughter if she would even want a brother or sister", said Hermione. "Well, you think about it and we'll stay in touch", said Ginny.

"Oh, and Ginny…you know a perfect way to nag Harry?" said Hermione. "How?" asked Ginny. "Watch baby shows on the TV!" said Hermione. "Okay Hermione…we'll see…", said Ginny.

"I'm going to go dance with Harry again…", said Ginny. "Ok, see you later Gin", said Hermione giving Ginny a sisterly hug.

Many months later, after Ginny and Harry were back from their honeymoon, Hermione was waiting for Malfoy to ask her something.

Hermione wanted to get married and have many more children so badly.

Hermione was sitting in the living room on the sofa. Then she heard someone knocking on the door. Hermione got up and opened the door to see Ginny.

"Gin? Come in", said Hermione. "Hi Hermione…I ran here as fast as I could", said Ginny, who seemed out of breath. "Ginny, you only live two blocks from here!" said Hermione.

"I know…but it's a bit harder now that I'm 2 months pregnant!" said Ginny happily. Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you…serious?!" asked Hermione surprised.

Ginny nodded. "Oh Ginny! That's wonderful!" cried Hermione happily as she gave her best friend a hug. "Does Harry know?" asked Hermione when they let go of each other.

"Yes…I kept nagging him and nagging him until he finally said yes!" said Ginny. "I'm so happy for you and Harry Gin", said Hermione.

The next day Hermione was resting in bed reading a book. Then she saw Malfoy come in. "Hello love", said Malfoy as he climbed in the bed with her.

"Hi Draco", whispered Hermione. "Mione…I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now…but I didn't get the courage to ask you until now", said Malfoy. Hermione nodded.

Malfoy pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" asked Malfoy. Hermione smiled and she threw her arms around him. "Yes! I will marry you!" cried Hermione as she started crying with tears of happiness.

Then they saw Amy come in. "What's everyone acting all sappy about?" asked Amy annoyed. "Oh, it's nothing sweetie", replied Hermione, as Malfoy wrapped his arm around Hermione.

Amy shook her head and sighed. "Weirdo Rama…", said Amy as she walked back into the hall.

"I love you so much Draco…you're my hero", whispered Hermione. "I love you too…my dear Hermione", whispered Malfoy as he kissed her forehead.

The End! (For now)

Author's Note: OK…I know I said there would be ten chapters….but I'm totally out of ideas! The sequel will be mainly about Ginny's baby being born and Hermione and Malfoy's wedding and also Hermione having twins! Maybe, more babies…I'll think about it. Mainly, that sequel will be about Hermione and Ginny having babies. Poor Malfoy and Harry, having to put up with two pregnant women! REVIEW and PLEASE go easy on me! Thank you for being so kind and going easy on me! You are all great reviewers! I couldn't have done it without ya!


End file.
